Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipater used in a circuit board or an electronic device, especially to a heat dissipater having capillary component.
Description of Related Art
With the technology being well developed, a modern electronic device has a trend of being thinner and smaller, so electric components inside the electronic device are also required to be smaller. However, under the situation of the dimension of the electric component being smaller and the performance thereof being higher, massive amount of heat will be generated when the electric component is operated, if the heat is unable to be dissipated and accumulated in the electric component, the temperature of the electric component would be continuously raised and the electric component may be damaged due to the heat.
A conventional means for dissipating the heat generated by an electric component is to allow a heat dissipater to be connected to the electric component for dissipating the heat to the exterior. The heat dissipater includes a heat conductive block and a heat pipe installed in the heat conductive block, and the heat conductive block is arranged adjacent to the electric component and the heat pipe is served to transfer heat to the exterior; or, the heat dissipater can also include a heat spreader which is directly installed on the electric component.
However, the modern electric component often requires more than one heat pipe or the heat spreader, but the heat pipe has a shortage of having high diffusion thermal resistance and the heat spreader has a shortage of having narrow heat transferring direction. As such, how to combine the heat pipe and the heat spreader for enabling an internal working fluid to flow between the heat pipe and the heat spreader shall be a serious issue for improving the performance of a heat spreader.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantages.